Roswick- Blood Red (One Shot)
by MarianasJaya
Summary: What happens when Ruby Rose finds herself face to face with Roman Torchwick on Halloween night and he's hiding a secret about his identity! Will the rest of team WBY believe her when she tells them? Or will they just think it's a Halloween trick? Will there be love or lies?


**A/N Hey Viv here with my first Rosewick fanfic. So no hate please, also if anyone's Ruby & Roman have already met. This takes place after they last met and Ruby still not fond of Torchwick but something** **happen. So read and enjoy. Also** **I know my spelling isn't the best, but I'm** **trying to get better** **anyway** **this is just a** **one shot, but if anyone wants me to write a part 2 I will.**

 **P.S underlined = thinking**

 **Declaimer: I don't own RWBY, it belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth®!**

 **Normal P.O.V~**

It was Halloween once again at Beacon Academy and we find Team RWBY discussing what they were going to be.

"What about a witch?" Yang asked her little sister Ruby.

"Are you kidding me?" Ruby asked as she rolled her eyes.

"What about Little Red Riding Hood?" Weiss asked.

"Seriously? Fine, I guess it beats being a witch!" Ruby said a she took the costume from Weiss, heading to the bathroom to put it on.

Ten minutes later Ruby came out of the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time, before her team headed out to the ball.

 **Ruby's P.O.V~**

As we enter the ball room I could barely hear myself think, due to the loud music that was blaring.

I hardly heard Yang say that they were going to go dance, since I wasn't paying attention. I thought I had just seen a mop of orange hair, but I shook it off thinking it couldn't have been him. As I make my way over to the punch bowl, seeing Jaune standing there with a cup in his hands.

"Hey, Jaune!" I said as I reached the table and pouring a cup for myself.

"Hey Ruby, are you enjoy the party?" He asked as he took a sip from his cup.

"I guess! I'm not really into partying!" I respond before taking a sip myself. A silence follows after, as we continue to drink. A few minutes later Jaune says something about going to dance with Pyrrha and walks off.

 **Normal P.O.V~**

No one saw Ruby leave ten minutes later and no one saw a man with orange hair leave two minutes after her, due to the fact that they were all enjoying themselves.

 **Roman's P.O.V~**

I followed after Red wondering where she was going and why she had left the dance. A couple minutes later I found her sitting a little ways off on a bench in the courtyard. I hid behind a tree, wondering if I should go over to her. After a lot of thinking I decided to walk over to her.

"Why hello Little Red!" I said as I approach her, startling her a bit. She whips around and gets into a fighting stance.

"Aww! Come on, is that anyway to greet a friend!" I say mocked hurt. 

**Ruby's P.O.V~**

"You're not my friend!" I say wishing that I hadn't left Crescent Rose in the dorm room.

"You wound me!" Roman says mockingly as he walks closer.

"What are you even doing here?" I asked not letting my guard down.

"Would you believe me if I said to see you?" He said smirking.

"No! I wouldn't!" I said finally giving up and sitting back down.

"Thought I would try!" He says sitting down next to me. I stiffen as our shoulders touch ever so slightly. "Oh come on, I don't bite!" Hey says as he notices me move a little. I heisted a little, but then move back.

 **Roman's P.O.V~**

Red moves back to where she was sitting and stares at her hands. "Nice costume! It suits you!" She says after a while. "Thanks!" I respond. "So why are you dressed up as the big bad wolf?" Red asks me. "Well it's like you said, it suits me and besides it was either that or going as Peter Pan!" I said bitterly.

An awkward silence follows as we just sit there. After what felt like forever, I finally ask her why she was sitting out here and not enjoying the party.

"I'm not really into dances!" She says looking away.

"Oh! Well why don't I treat you to a drink!" I say smirking again.

 **Ruby's P.O.V~**

My eyes go big and I whip around to face him. "Why? Aren't we supposed to be enemies? I ask him. "Come on just one drink, then I'll bring you back!" Roman says. I hesitate for a second but then nod my head, it beats sitting here for the rest of the night! We stand up and he takes my hand as I follow him.

I *blush* at the tiny gesture but quickly shake it off, as we head to downtown Vale.  
Once we get to Vale, he leads me into a bar. As we enter the dimly lit place I immediately recognize it as the club that Yang had destroyed a few months back.

 **Roman's P.O.V~**

I lead Red past the crowded tables and up into the wing above that Junior only allows fellow works to use. Once we get seated, Junior comes up to take our order. He does a double take when he sees Red.

"Uhh, can I talk to you for a sec?" He says.

"Sure! Uh, Red just look over the menu for a bit!" I said as I follow him. 

"What the FUCK is a huntress doing here?" He whisper-yells as we reach the other end of the wing.

"Chill Junior, She's only here to have a drink!" I say as I look over to Red, who was now fiddling with a napkin.

"Isn't she a young to be drinking?" Junior asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I know!" I said now turning back to him.

"Does she know your secret?" He asks.

"Shh! No, she doesn't!" I say looking back to see if Red had heard us.

"Well as long as she doesn't cause any trouble. Junior said as we walk back over to the table.

 **Ruby's P.O.V~**

I see Roman walk back over and give him a questionable look. "Just work related!" He says sitting back down. I know he's lying but I just brush it off. "What it'll be?" The man I'm guessing is Junior asks us. "I'll have the usual!" Roman says as he looks over at me, "and I'll have a margarita with a little umbrella!" I said as I hand Junior the drink menu. As he walks away I see Roman give me a look. "Aren't you a little too young to drink?" He asks me. "Don't worry, it's a virgin!" I say.

Our drinks come a little while later and we sit in silence until I break the silence. "So why were you really at our party?" I ask finishing off the last sip of my drink. He takes a final swig of his dink before answering. "Work stuff!" Roman says as puts his now empty glass on the table. "Oh!" Is all that I say.

 **Roman's P.O.V~**

After we finished our drinks, I slap a 20 dollar bill on the table as head out. Once we're outside I noticed Red shiver as she had forgot her sweater back at Beacon. I take off my coat and put it around her.

"Thanks!" She says *blushing*.

"You know you're adorable when you blush!" I said as we start walking.

"Shut up!" Red says as she follows me. "I thought you were taking me back to Beacon?" She asks. "Nah!" I respond as she runs to catch up with me. "Then where are you taking me?" She asks as we reach the shady part of Vale. "To one of my apartments!" I say as we reach the building and I fish out my keys.

 **Ruby's P.O.V~**

I follow Roman as he leads us down a little hall, to a door at the end of it. He puts another key into the door and opens it. My mouth falls open as I step inside after him.

There's a hall leading to the kitchen and to the dining room, where a big crystal chandelier hangs over the table and another hall which I'm assuming leads to his bedroom and a bathroom. I continue to follow him into the kitchen and take a seat at the island. "Do you what anything to eat?" He asks as I look round the place and noticed double doors opening up to a balcony. "I'm fine!" I mumble as I walk towards the doors. Pettyfancy place he's got here! Then again hehisa criminal!I think as I walk out onto balcony. I look out to see the busy streets of Vale down below. 

**Roman's P.O.V~**

"Beautiful isn't it!" I say as I come up behind Red and rap my arms around her waist. I feel her stiffen at the sudden contact. "Relax!" I whisper into her ear, I feel her relax as she continues to look at the view.

After a couple minutes later she turns around and kisses me. I kiss back almost immediately, deepening it as I pull her flush against my body! "This is wrong!" She says in between kisses, "So! It isn't if you enjoy it!" I say *winking* as I pick her up bridal style, not breaking the kiss and take her into my room.

With my vampire instincts kicking in. I throw her down onto my bed and in seconds mine and her clothes are off and on the floor, as we continue to make out! 

**Ruby's P.O.V~**

He reaches behind me to unhook my bra and throwing it into the pile of clothes on the floor. I let a moan escape as Roman starts to kiss down my neck and sucking on my collarbone leaving a big hickey. Then he starts leaving a trail of wet kiss down my tummy, till he gets to my panties. Slow he takes them off with his teeth letting them brush against my skin. I whimper at the feeling, but soon he's smashing his lips with mine again as he takes my right breast in his hand and rubbing it. I let out yet another moan but a louder one.

 **Roman's P.O.V~**

"Fuck! Red, I'm about lose it!" I say as I let go of her breast. She flips us over not breaking the kiss and runs her hands down my chest to the start of my happy trail, tracing my V line with her finger. I think Red gets a boost of confidence, because suddenly she grabs my member and puts it into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down. I let out a loud hiss and pull her up hearing a loud *pop* as she lets go of me. I slam Red back onto the bed, lining myself up at her entrance and slamming into her. She lets out a cry of pain but soon it turns into a cry of pleasure, as I started to speed up. A minute later I pull out and fall beside her, pulling the covers over us and we fall asleep.

 ***Time skip***

 **Ruby's P.O.V~**

I suddenly wake up due to a sharp pain on my collarbone, I race to the bathroom and look into the mirror. Seeing two small holes were Roman had kiss me. I-i couldn't believe it. H-he's a vampire!I thought as I run my finger over the bite. Getting mad all of a sudden, I storm back into his room.

"H-how could you have done this?" I yelled at him.

"W-what are you talking about?" He says sleepily, but all he's fully awake as he see me suddenly picking up my clothes and putting them on.

"Wait! Red, I can explain!" He says trying to reach out for my hand, but I slapped it away.

"H-how come y-you never told me?" I stutter as tears started to fall, I wait a minute but he didn't say anything! Using my semblance I sped off towards Beacon, leaving only a trail of rose petals behind me.

Even when I got into the safety of Beacon I didn't stop running, until I reached my dorm room and throwing myself onto my bed. The rest of WBY was still at the party, so I had the room to all to myself. I cried myself to sleep, wishing for some odd reason to back with Roman. 

**Roman's P.O.V~**

"Shit!" I said to myself when I woke up this morning. I knew I had fucked up last night with Red, so that's why I'm headed to Beacon in the early hours of the morning.

By the time I got there, it was 9am, I didn't know exactly where I was going, so I stopped a student who I'm guessing was headed to breakfast, where Team RWBY's room was. The guy pointed me in the direction and I took off. 

**Ruby's P.O.V~**

When I awoke it was still the wee hours of the morning, so I just lay back down trying not think about last night and about Roman being a vampire, but wondering why I hadn't tuned into one yet.

A couple hours later I hear a knock at the door, but seeing as the rest of my team was still sleeping, I hop down off my bed and walk to the door, opening it. If my team was asleep before they definitely weren't sleeping now, as I yell at the person standing at the door to be none other than Roman himself.

 **Roman's P.O.V~**

As Red opens the door, she starts to yell at me and I see her teammates jump out of bed half a sleep trying to find out what all the yelling was about.

The cat girl was the first one to speak. "What the fuck is Roman Torchwick doing in our room!?" She yelled trying to lunge at me! But to no avail, since Blondie and Ice Queen were holding her back. "I'm here to see Ruby!" I say as I side step Red into the room. I take a seat on the chair at the table and wait for the craziness to past.

 **Ruby's P.O.V~**

"What are you doing here?" I said bitterly as I hopped back up onto my bed. "I wanted to talk to you about last night and I'm guessing you have a few questions about _you know me_!" Roman said as he turned around to face me!

"What does he mean _last nigh_ t? I thought you at the party?" Yang said as she took a step closer to me. I ponder for bit, then decided to tell them. "Well, I was at the dance for awhile but then left since I'm not much of a party person, I headed outside to get some fresh air and I was just sitting in the courtyard when Roman came over to me. I explained why I was sitting there, then he asked me if I wanted to get a drink and I said yes, he took me Junior's club and we stayed there for a bit then went to his apartment!" I said not looking at my teammates.

 **Roman's P.O.V~**

"Then what happened?" Ice queen asked looking at little mad, but not as much as Blondie and the Cat Girl. "Well, we just talked then I must have fallen asleep!" Ruby said turning a dark shade of red. I noticed she didn't mention what we did!I thought smiling to myself. "Then why do you look like you've been crying?" Blondie asked.

I did a double take, how hadn't I noticed that Red had puffy eyes and tear streaks down her face. My heart clenched at the state she was in. Knowing full well that is was because of me, I wanted to go and comfort her but I knew now probably wasn't the best time.

"Probably because she knows sleeping with a criminal is wrong!" The Cat Girl said shooting dangers into me. "BLAKE!" Blondie said angrily. "Why don't we ask Ruby why she's been crying?" Blondie asked stepping closer to Red.

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I WAS CRYING. BECAUSE WHEN I WOKE UP THIS MORNING, I SAW TO SMALL HOLES ON MY COLLARBONE!" Red shouted. I flinched at her tone, I guess she really is mad!I thought. "What dose that have to do with anything?!" Ice Queen asked curelessly. "Because he's a vampire!" Red says starting to get angry again.

 **Ruby's P.O.V~**

"Are you sure you weren't just imagining it? After all it was Halloween!" Yang stated mater of factly. "I wasn't imagining it! Show them Roman!" I said firmly. He was about to prove to them he was actually one, but I didn't let him have the chance, because right then I felt the sharp pain again. I run into the bathroom to see if I was turning into a vampire, but what I saw in the mirror almost made me throw up. Two triangles appeared were the hole used to be, followed by a nose and then a mouth! **(A/N I'm not sure if Roman's symbol has a nose or not)** "I-it's Roman's emblem!" I say shocked as I walk back into the room.

 **Roman's P.O.V~**

I'm about to go check to see if Red's ok, when I feel a sharp pain in the middle of my chest and I double over in pain. Wait, but she didn't give me a hickey last night?I thought as the pain increases and I run to the mirror. "Shit!" I mutter. As a blood red rose is starting to appear right there in the middle of my chest. I walk back out to see Red standing there looking confused and a little scared.

"What does this mean?" She asks walking towards me.

"I have no idea!" Is all I can say.


End file.
